Minus the Pride
by Chibi Team Rocket
Summary: Magic Knights Rayearth/Outlaw Star Crossover... When your father wants to rule you and your heart is torn between two lovers, what's a Commander to do? How will the redheaded Outlaw escape from Autozam? And what happens when two similar mechanics meet? Fi
1. Chapter 1 - Eagle

Title: Minus the Pride ****

Title: Minus the Pride

****

Author: Chibi Team Rocket ([Rocketshipper@WebTV.Net][1])

****

Genre: drama, romance

****

Begun: March 26, 2001

****

Rated: PG13 (For swearing and some adult situations)

****

Setting: Autozam, for the most part

****

Notes: This is a _Magic Knights Rayearth_ (mostly Autozam) and _OUTLAW STAR_ crossover. It consists of many different pairings – Two _shounen-ai_ (boy/boy), one _shoujo-ai_ (girl/girl), and one straight couple. It is not a _hentai_ fic, but deals with some strong emotions. If you do not like odd couplings, then you may not like this fic, though that is not what the story centers around.

Also, since this is an American writer writing, I will not use any Japanese words throughout the entire thing. Yet, there is the thing about Jim always calling Gene _aniki_, which means 'older brother.' But instead of Jim just calling Gene by his name, I've made him call him 'brother.' It does seem a tad odd and repetitive, but it is kind of keeping to the Japanese version.

****

Disclaimer: Sadly, OLS and MKR do not belong to me. Even more sadly, Jim Hawking does not belong to me, and I do wish he did… However, there are a few original characters and places that are mine. If you wish to use them, please ask me. Thank you.

****

Dedication: First, I dedicate this story to CGR for always helping me with good plot-ideas through the wonders of Role-Playing. Second, this goes out to Iced, rikachu, and RocketJesse. They are the best writers I know, and I try to copy their styles, Iced's in particular, but I shall never be as good as they are. Last, but not least, this goes out to Nightshade for helping me get into _Outlaw Star_ and putting up with my idiotic rambles.

****

Anything Else: ::Brak voice:: No, thank you.

****

Minus the Pride

There was complete silence.

"How did we end up like this?"

"I don't know… I really don't know. But, frankly speaking, I don't really care."

* * *

****

Chapter 1 ~ Eagle ~

Phoenix Strata was probably the most beautiful woman Eagle knew. She was tall and slender, but shapely all the same. She had short, fiery red hair, golden skin, and glittering orange eyes. Her lips were ruby red, and when she smiled, the whole world seemed to bow in her presence. Not only was she gorgeous, but also she had a kind heart. She was often quiet and kept to herself. Still, if given the opportunity, she would be so generous and gracious to one.

Eagle Vision and his cousin had always gotten along together well. Phoenix and her family would often come to visit him from her planet of Juu'Oin when they were children. He always remembered having the most wonderful conversations with her. They were very close, he pale, like the sky, and she burning like fire. But their personalities were almost identical. People used to call them twins despite their looks because they were so in tune with each other.

And then, one day, Eagle was told he was to marry her.

"My son, there comes a time in every man's life when he must accept who he is. He must stand up and face the consequences, taking every step up the ladder to fit in with the game of life."

Altima Vision was the King of Autozam. He was strong and loud. Whenever he was around, people bowed, but not out of the common courtesy one should receive if they are a great person. People bowed because they feared for their life. Truthfully, the man was a tyrant. His gigantic figure made people tremble. To be in his shadow was as if to be in sheer turmoil.

Eagle Vision, son of Altima Vision, had to live with him everyday. He was also afraid of his father, but did not want to let him know that. Like the other inhabitants of Autozam, he too cursed and laughed at him behind his back.

Today, Eagle stood before his father in the large throne room of the castle. He was excused from his daily studies to have a meeting with his Royal Highness.

"You are growing up, Eagle," Vision said rather calmly, stroking his thin, white beard. His light brown eyes seemed to penetrate through Eagle's feeble body and pin him to his place. Eagle dared not to move or speak until he was spoken to. "Pretty soon I will be gone…"

_And thank God of that_, Eagle thought to himself.

"…And you, unfortunately, will have to take my place as ruler of Autozam. But, to continue the Vision family-line, you need a wife, yes?" He nodded to Eagle, saying he was able to speak now.

Eagle nodded and replied, "Yes, father," like a good little boy. That was how his father treated him. Even though he was almost 22 years old, Vision made him feel as if he were 12. "I agree."

"Good," Vision said flatly, as though it was customary for Eagle to always agree with him. "Your soul purpose for being born was to be ruler of Autozam. It's in your blood, Eagle. You are a Vision."

Eagle wished he were not.

"So it is only necessary for you to get married, have another child… A boy, remember… We can't have women rulers here. It just would not be proper! Oh, where was I?" A glance was given towards Eagle.

"It is necessary for me to marry and have a boy…" Eagle hated saying that. His father was very discriminative, especially towards women. He sighed as he thought about his sweet younger sister Camry Vision who would never grow up to be great in her father's eyes. 

"Ah, yes… So, I have come to the conclusion that you should marry as soon as possible. I know the perfect wife for you." He paused, as if wanting to keep a grand, dramatic hold on an audience that was not there. "I have chosen Phoenix to be your bride!"

"Phoenix?" Eagle cried, not waiting for a gesture of continuation from his father. "I-I can't marry Phoenix…!"

There was a violent uproar. "You dare go against my will?" Vision's voice bellowed. Throughout the halls, people could hear him scream. Eagle seemed to shrink. He crouched in fear and fell to his knees, looking straight at the ground and not into his father's eyes. "Damn you, Eagle! Why wouldn't you want to marry her?"

"Because she's my cousin…" Eagle whispered ever so quietly.

Vision groaned and rose to his feet from his elegant throne. "Why should that matter? It's far better to in-breed anyway, dear boy. Keeps the Vision line the same. Besides, why marry some other riff-raff?"

He made it seem like there was no problem in it at all, like Eagle was an animal. A stupid dog. He was afraid to speak, but felt he had to go in for the kill. 

"I do not love her, father."

For a long while, there was nothing but silence and tension around them. Without even looking up, Eagle could feel the anger swelling up in Vision's whole body. Eagle was wet with cold perspiration. He felt ill, a sick feeling creeping all over his body. He coughed a small cough, breaking the silence.

"You ignorant fool," Vision spat out harshly. "What have I been raising? A sick wuss?" He walked over to Eagle, grabbing the back of his elegant robe and hoisting him to his feet. "Did I love your mother when I married her?" he screamed.

Eagle screamed back, almost in tears. "No!"

"A woman of love will ruin you. Do you want to be ruined?"

"No!"

Vision dropped him and began circling him like an ugly buzzard waiting for its prey to fall. He would break Eagle. "I've seen many men fall in love. All that did was make them act stupid! They gave up everything they owned to satisfy a measly woman… Don't cry, Eagle, for God's Sake! You're an adult!"

_You don't treat me like it_, Eagle wanted to blurt out through his angry tears.

"You're going to thrive, my boy! I have big dreams for you, but if you marry for love, you'll be a dead man. So you shall marry Phoenix within the next two months!"

"…Yes… Father."

Geo's face was awe-stricken. "Phoenix?" he gasped, barely able to contemplate what Eagle was telling him.

Eagle nodded, sitting on a chair across from Geo and Zazu who remained on the couch in Geo's home. Zazu was drinking a beer and shaking his head slightly while Geo continued staring at Eagle in disbelief.

"Father says I will have to marry her soon," Eagle said quietly. His hands on his lap were fidgeting and he constantly let his eyes dart down to them, never quite looking Geo square in the face. "But I don't want to. I really don't… Want to… marry."

"Ah don't blame ya," Zazu said in a slurred tone. He rose up his hand as if he were going to make a speech. Eagle and Geo watched the drunken boy wobble to his feet and try to stand upright. "Women are too much truh-ble," he said, adding a hiccup to the end of the sentence. "Ah sho never wanted ta marry mah girlfriend, sho she ran off with da fishes into the shea…"

Geo coughed. "Um, sure, Zazu."

   [1]: mailto:Rocketshipper@WebTV.Net



	2. Chapter 2 - Geo

Chapter 2 ~ Geo ~ ****

Chapter 2 ~ Geo ~

No home on Autozam was more precious to Eagle than Geo Metro's. It was quaint, calm, and incredibly soothing. He loved to escape the prison-like walls of the castle and run to Geo's shelter. He loved the way the place was a mess; Clothes scattered along the floor, old bags of potato chips and candy lying on the table from weeks ago, Zazu's beer bottles distributed here and there. He loved every part of it.

Geo and Eagle had been friends since they were children. They had met when Eagle, at age 13, had decided to run away from his father's "Reign of Terror" and become a poor boy. On the streets of Autozam, he had met Geo Metro, an orphan boy who was independent, confident, and good with the ladies. The two started out rough, but soon became wonderful friends. Even now, Geo was always around to watch after the clumsy Eagle, and now, Zazu Torque.

Geo was tall, well built, and quite handsome. He had had many lovers when he was younger, but now was content to get by helping Eagle. Eagle had made him Second-In-Command of his beautiful ship, the NSX. This made Geo feel important, and he often told Eagle he'd someday pay him back for all the nice things he'd done.

After Zazu had fallen asleep, Eagle and Geo sat on the couch in the middle of the dark. Eagle thought it best that he not return home tonight. He was scared of his father, and Geo knew this. There was always a place for Eagle in Geo's house. He stayed there frequently.

Tonight, they sat alone, not saying anything but enjoying the company of each other. Geo had his hand on Eagle's shoulder in reassurance while the upset Eagle sobbed a little into his hands.

"Listen, Eagle," Geo whispered. "I don't care what your asshole-father says. If you don't want to marry her, you shouldn't have to."

Eagle nodded and looked at Geo with tearful eyes. "I know, Geo, but I have no idea how to get out of it."

Geo grimaced, knowing exactly what Eagle meant. Vision would pulverize his son, even if he were his son. The thought of Vision beating up Eagle again and again made Geo ill and enraged. Geo remembered when Eagle had returned home long ago from his running away, he had heard him scream bloody murder. The following day, Eagle came out to see Geo with a black eye, swollen cheeks, and broken arm.

If there was not one thing Geo hated more than anything else in the world, it was King Vision. He knew that Vision disapproved of him too. In fact, the two hated each other so deeply that they were both on the verge of killing each other. Eagle also knew this, and that was why he tried to keep Geo in line when visiting his father. If a fight ensued, there was no telling as to what would happen. Geo would tell Eagle he did not mind what happened to him, but he could not go against the pleading look in his friend's eyes.

"All I want is your happiness, Eagle. You mean so much to me. I don't know what I'd do if anything were to happen to you…"

Eagle looked at Geo almost as if he were surprised. Then Geo realized he had said too much. He tried to say something else to cover it up, but Eagle stopped him by touching the hand on his shoulder, removing it from there, and holding it. "I understand, but I can't go against father. He'll kill me."

Geo smiled. "Aw, I wouldn't let him! That big weenie… I'd kick his ass!"

The duo laughed lightly, but not for long. Soon, each pair of eyes was caught in the others and the two just smiled at each other in the darkness.

"Well, I think I'll go to bed, Geo," Eagle said, rising to his feet. Geo nodded and watched him walk down the hall. "Thank you for letting me stay."

"You never need to thank me, Eagle," Geo replied. He heard Eagle laugh a little then stop as he reached his room. Geo remained on the couch for hours, sitting and thinking.

The following morning, Geo woke up to the bright sun hitting his face. He had slept on the couch. His back ached. "Damn," he muttered softly, but then he heard talking coming from the kitchen. Eagle and Zazu. He was happy Eagle was still here. Geo stood up and walked over to the kitchen. He rubbed Zazu's head harshly and laughed. "Out of your hang-over, kid?"

Zazu growled and tried to push Geo's arm away. "Yeah, well, at least I didn't sleep on the couch, loser!"

Geo picked up Zazu and tossed him over his back. "You little idiot! Don't mess with me!" Zazu screamed while Eagle laughed happily.

"I love being here," Eagle said. Geo and Zazu stopped what they were doing and turned to Eagle. He stood there, smiling. Geo was happy that Eagle finally looked like he was at peace. "I love to… To…"

"… Get away?" Geo finished. Eagle smiled fondly at him. Zazu looked from Geo to Eagle and back to Geo again. He blinked.

"I'm hungry."

Eagle and Geo laughed. "I'll make breakfast."

Geo watched as Eagle returned to his home. He desperately wished he could be there to help him fight Vision, but he knew he could not. He also knew Eagle was going to get the crap beaten out of him. He shuddered and prayed his Eagle would be all right.

_His_ Eagle?

He did not just think that, did he? He did. Geo shook the thought from his head. Eagle was his best friend and he wanted to help him any way that he could. He hated Vision. He was probably the one who hated him the most in Autozam. All Vision did was make Eagle and the other inhabitants of Autozam miserable. Geo longed to put a stop to it. He could not wait until Vision died and Eagle was ruler of Autozam. Eagle was so kind and good. Surely he'd bring justice to the planet.

However, if Eagle were to become King, he would have to marry. If not Phoenix, some other lousy girl. Geo did not want this. He knew Eagle did not want that either. But was he really thinking only for Eagle's sake?

No, he was thinking for his own sake. Geo wanted Eagle free. He wanted Eagle to be with…

"Geo Metro…"

There was a pause. Geo knew that voice. He turned around to face a beautiful woman dressed in the usual Autozam color of green. He watched as a hand swept through thick, curly brown hair and saw the glittering green eyes eyeing him up and down. The girl smiled through exceedingly sexy lips and placed her two dainty hands on a thin waist. She cocked her head to one side, looking at him sweetly.

"Colleen Subaru."

The girl laughed and began slinking her way towards him. "That's right, Geo. You remembered me…" She brought one silky, gloved hand up to his chin and grinned. "After all this time, you remember who I am."

Geo pulled away. "I thought you had moved to one of Autozam's moons."

"I did," Colleen replied, her voice smooth and tantalizing. "But I came back. Six years away did nothing good for me."

"Well, I think you look great," Geo said truthfully. "God, I missed you…"

"And I missed you too, Geo."

There was a slight, but not awkward silence as the two gazed at each other, each recalling fond memories from so long ago. Colleen rested her head against Geo's chest, for she was much shorter than he. Geo gulped quietly and put his arms around her in a tender hug.

"After you left, I thought my life was going to end," Geo laughed. Colleen did too, happy he had broken the silence. "But it didn't."

"What have you been up to here on Autozam?" the woman purred. "Did you finally make a name for yourself?"

"I did." She said nothing and waited for him to go on. "I work for Eagle Vision."

That changed everything. Colleen seemed to jerk back in horror, her eyes wide and angry. "Eagle Vision? The Prince? That nerd?"

Geo crossed his arms. "We've been through this before, Colleen. I told you, Eagle's not a nerd. He's a great guy and my best friend."

Colleen glowered at him. She had always hated Eagle, ever since she first met him. He was weak and dumb. He never did anything but sit around and mope. "Is he still the same boy as he was when I left?"

Geo thought her tone was incredibly nasty. "You'd be surprised. He's a lot stronger."

"Pft," Colleen spat. "He'll still be the same weakling to me as he always was."

Without saying a word, Geo turned away and started marching back to his house. Colleen called after him, but he shrugged her off. "Listen, I'm not gonna have anyone make fun of my friends. So, get lost!"

The girl seemed to whimper at the comment. "But, Geo! I came all this way to see you. I thought that maybe we… You… Me…"

Geo stopped and turned to face her. She was near him and had been following him. "…Get back together?" he laughed. "It's been too long, and we're growing in different directions. Besides that, I won't have a girlfriend who picks on Eagle!"

"I…" Colleen murmured. "I don't know what to say…"

"How about saying you'll grow up?" Geo hissed. "You act like you're still 14!"

"Well, fuck you, too!" Colleen snapped back. Geo began walking away again. "That little twerp has you brainwashed! You're too cool, too macho for him!" she yelled as he disappeared into his house and slammed the door.

Geo eyed Colleen as she left from his window. "Good riddance," he grumbled, shutting the blinds. "I can't believe she's back."

He walked to his room and fell back on his bed. It was already dark outside. Eagle had stayed mostly the whole day. Geo sighed happily, remembering how satisfied Eagle was to be at his home.

Geo's home.

That made him feel special. Eagle loved being there, and that was all that mattered.

Colleen was right; Eagle had brainwashed him.


	3. Chapter 3 - Gene

Chapter 3 ~ Gene ~ ****

Chapter 3 ~ Gene ~

"Brother! We've got Pirate Ships after us again!"

"Well, we'd better give them the proper Starwind welcome, huh?"

"You've got it!"

An immense Grappler Ship was tossed through the sky. Its movements were elegant, as if the pilot were so used to flying it, they could do it with their eyes closed. Laughter echoed through the sky as Space Pirates were given a run for their money.

"How dare you bastards mess with the great Gene Starwind," grinned the redheaded pilot. "I'm the best in this business. Not to mention I like ripping out the hearts of Pirates and eating them for breakfast!"

"Duh, let's get outta here!" a big man growled. He turned his little plane around, the rest of the pack following him. "That jerk's not worth it."

"Ya got it, Boss!"

And they were gone in two seconds flat.

"Whooiee!" Gene cried, his voice drunk with happiness. "That shows those assholes."

Jim leaned up from his chair and turned around to face the pilot's seat. "Yeah, but a little reckless."

"Aw, what do you know? You didn't have to fight 'em."

"Bull! I helped you!"

A small chuckle came from the back of the cockpit. Gene and Jim looked back to see Melfina. She was in her tube smiling warmly at the two. "You both did it. We all did it. Great job, everyone!"

"Yes. Splendid and reckless, as usual," came the voice of the main computer Gilliam II.

"We showed them!" purred Aisha ClanClan. "A CtarlCtarl fights recklessly and wild!"

A look from across the ship seemed to mock Aisha. "No wonder you are the way you are." Suzuka replied.

"SUZU!"

"Don't call me that!"

"Regardless," Jim said. "There is a bit of damage we have to take care of."

Gene growled. "Damnit, Jim! You always have to rain in on my parade!"

"Just giving you reality."

"Bite me."

On a planet not too far away from the Outlaw Star's coordinates, there was a stunned group of inhabitants.

"Th-they crossed our border, your Highness!" a voice cried out, shaking in terror.

"What? Who are they?"

"Th-the ship is a Grappler called the Outlaw St-star. They're pilot is Gene Starwind…"

There was a pause. The Commander calmly rose to his feet and grinned. "Did you say Gene Starwind? The famous Outlaw from Heifong?"

"Y-yes, Sir!"

A laugh. "Lovely! Everyone wants to catch him. Let us be the first. After all, he did trespass."

Geo was in his room fast asleep when the communicator on his watch beeped loudly. He sat up from his bed and rubbed his eyes. Then he turned on the lamp and grabbed his watch from the bedside table. The watch said two-thirty A.M. Geo growled and turned it on. "This had better be good, Eagle…"

Eagle's voice came from the other side. "Stop whining, Geo. Wake up Zazu! We have an emergency. Father says that a group of ruthless Outlaws have crossed our borders."

"Whoopie." Geo droned. "So what? They're Outlaws. Big deal."

"Not only Outlaws. The pilot is Gene Starwind!"

That changed everything. "THE Gene Starwind?" Geo cracked his knuckles.

Eagle shuddered at the cracking of his friend's hands. "Geo, how many times have I told you NOT to do that?"

"Starwind's name is recognized all throughout space," Geo said softly, ignoring Eagle's comment. "All the police have failed to catch him. He works for good, yet is known as an Outlaw. I have to meet this guy."

"So, you're coming?"

Geo grinned. "Yes, Commander. I'll go get Zazu."

"Oh, my…"

Every person on the Outlaw Star stopped what he or she was doing at Gilliam's words. Gene's eyes narrowed.

"That 'oh, my' worries me, Gilliam…"

"Someone has infiltrated my data. They know all about this ship and its crewmembers…"

"On it!" Jim gasped, bringing up a computer screen. His fingers flew across the keyboard. Gene watched his every move. "Gilliam, bring up a map of Autozam."

"Autozam?" Gene blinked.

A picture of the green planet was brought before them. Jim continued his research. "Autozam is a highly-industrialized planet. There's no form of vegetation on it… No plants, trees, grass, vegetables…"

"How incredibly odd," Suzuka said quietly. "…No plants means no tea. That saddens me."

Sweatdrops were distributed throughout the crew.

"Anyway, the planet is run by a king. This planet also has a huge military that aims to kill and they…" He trailed off.

"What, Jim?" Gene asked. "What? Don't just sit there!"

Jim turned to face Gene with a scared face. "…They don't take kindly to Outlaw trespassers. We crossed their border."

"Shit." Gene said.

"The NSX is in working condition. All engines are stable. All weapons are armed and waiting."

"Thank you, Chief Mechanic," Eagle said to Zazu. "This should be quite interesting… Our large crew of over two-hundred compared to their tiny ship of five."

"Don't get too cocky, Eagle," Zazu sighed. "That Gene Starwind is pretty good at fooling people. And…" His eyes got round and twinkled. "…He has the coolest ship ever!"

"Thanks, Zazu. That boosts my confidence sky-high."

"Mecha, mecha, I love machines!"

"You've been drinking again, haven't you?"

"Ready to go, Eagle?" asked Geo as he walked around to Eagle and Zazu. Eagle nodded while Zazu kept doing his little dance. "Well, then, let's have the NSX take off."

"Do ya think we'll be using the FTO?" Zazu blinked.

"I don't think so. Not this time." Eagle was confident. "Stand-by for take-off!"

Geo and Zazu both saluted. "Aye-aye, Commander!"

"We should turn back," Melfina said.

"How cowardly!" Aisha growled. "A CtarlCtarl never turns back, even when she is facing death in the eye!"

Jim groaned. "You're so full of yourself."

"Better to be full of myself than full of a wimp like you!"

"Take that back!"

Gene stood between the two. "Come on, guys! We have more to worry about than a small fight amongst ourselves. Swallow your pride and sit down."

Jim's eyes widened. "Wow, brother… I never thought I'd hear you say something like 'swallow your pride.'"

Gene grinned. "Yeah. That's because I have so much and I'm better than everyone else!" He laughed and Jim sweatdropped.

"There's a ship closing in on us!" Melfina and Gilliam shouted.

Gene turned around to see a large, green ship looming over him. "That's from Autozam?"

The voice of the pilot on the other side came in. "Gene Starwind, I suggest you surrender… Or prepare to die!"

"What a load of bullshit," Gene spat out. "I'd just like to see you kill me, you bastard. Jim, bring up this idiot's face so I can see who he is." Jim did so. When the Commander of the other ship came in, Gene had to hold himself back from laughing. "You? A wuss like you is gonna defeat me?"

The other man's face flushed. "You will call me Eagle Vision! I am the Prince of Autozam and the leader of the military. Geo Metro is my Second-in-Command and Zazu Torque is my Chief Mechanic." Zazu gave his traditional thumbs-up.

Jim joined Gene in laughing. "THAT is your mechanic? Looks more like a stupid idiot… Zazu Torque, eh? How about Zazu DORK!"

Zazu's eyes widened in anger. "Hey, jerk!" he turned to Gene and grinned. "Why ya got a little KID as your mechanic? Couldn't hire a good one? Had to play baby-sitter?"

Gene looked over at the enraged Jim. "Well, he's young, but…"

"BROTHER!"

"Zazu! Enough of this chit-chat," Eagle snarled. "If you will not come with us, we will blast you out of the sky. Ready the Laguna Canons!"

"Laguna Canons?" gasped Jim. "Those things are huge! They'll disintegrate us!"

"So your mechanic DOES know his vocabulary," Eagle smirked. "He's right, you know."

The blood in Gene's veins was boiling. He knew Jim was right, but he did not want to surrender. If he did, though, everyone on the Outlaw Star would die. Everyone including Melfina. He glanced back at her to see what she was doing. She looked frightened, but would do whatever Gene commanded. He grit his teeth and looked down, making the hardest decision of his life.

"We surrender."

Aisha rose to her feet, infuriated. "Just like that? Gene Starwind, you coward!"

He could not look to meet her in the face. He felt all the eyes of his crewmembers on him, burning holes through him, but he did look up. He did not move or speak.

"Brother…" Jim whispered.

Eagle, Geo, and Zazu grinned evilly, filled with pride. "Attach their ship to the NSX. We shall take them to father."


End file.
